Through The Eyes Of A Raven
by Raven Moonlight
Summary: Basically Raven is captured by Slade and forced into a new life of crime. Will the Titans ever get her back? And who's this girl that suddenly shows up? Is she Raven's replacement?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to the series or comic. _**

Prologue

My name is Raven and I'm a member of the group Teen Titans. As a Teen Titan I'm supposed to protect Jump City and the whole world from evil, psychotic villains and that even includes me.

I may not be a villain but a part of me is still evil and it's just waiting to get out and it'll happen soon enough. You see I am the daughter of an Earth woman and a dimensional demon, I possess vast empathic and healing powers, can travel in-between dimensions and has the ability to unleash her "soul-self" which can force an enemy to be overwhelmed by his or her worst fears.

I also have my own fears. When my mother gave birth to me it was said that I was destined to become a human portal that would bring my demonic father, Trigon to earth. By doing so I would bring about the end of the world and probably even the whole universe. When word of my destiny got out people tried to kill me but I was taken in by the monks of Azarath who taught me how to control my emotions through meditation. They gave me hope, hope of suppressing my demonic powers, hope of never becoming the portal……..

* * *

"You're finally here." A man said as he sat staring at the three computer screens in front of him. His body was covered in silver armor and areas not covered by this armor were covered with black fabric. On his face he wore a mask and only one of his eyes could be seen. He raised his hand and threw a small blue device behind him.

"Just bring me what I want and don't fail."

The large figure behind him merely nodded and left with the device in-hand.

The man watched the figure from the corner of his eye before turning back to the flickering computer screens. On each held a large image of a teenage girl with grey-skin wearing a blue hooded cape and black leotard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: _I haven't really decided on couples yet, but I'm a true Slade/Raven shipper so you never know? _**

Chapter One

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven repeated the words over and over as she floated just a few meters from the ground in her meditative pose. This was something she did everyday, morning and night. It was the only way to control her emotions and to calm her soul.

"Friend Raven."

One of Raven's eyes opened as she heard the distinctive voice of one of her team members behind her closed door. It was the alien Starfire, princess of Tamaran._ 'Just ignore her…'_ Raven closed her eye and continued her chanting.

"Raven?"

Raven sighed as she heard the voice of Starfire again. Opening her eyes she dropped to the floor and walked over to the door. She allowed the door to slide open a little bit, only allowing part of her face and body to be shown.

Starfire smiled when she saw her friend's barely visible form. "Did I wake you, friend?" she asked.

"No…" an emotionless Raven said.

"That is good." Starfire said still smiling. "We were wondering if you would join us for the breaking of the fast. Beast Boy has made Tofu and Cyborg has his delicious bacon, I have also created a traditional dish of Tamaran."

'_Can her smile get any bigger?'_ Raven thought to herself. "I'll just have my tea in my room..."

"Please join us." Starfire said as she clasped her hands in front of her.

Raven sighed. If she didn't go the alien princess would probably never stop annoying her. "Okay, Starfire." She consented.

"Joyous!" Starfire said. She then turned and floated down the hallway with Raven following far behind.

When they reached the door of the Rec Room Raven could hear loud voices even before they stepped in.

"Friends Raven has decided to join us on this glorious morning" Starfire said as the door slid open and she floated inside.

Cyborg looked up from the stove were he was currently cooking his bacon and smiled. "Rave! I made some bacon just for you." He said as he took up a plate with bacon and shoved it in Raven's face.

"Um…." Raven blinked.

"No way, she prefers Tofu!" Beast Boy said as he appeared out of nowhere and shoved his own specialty into Raven's face.

"I prefer my tea…" Raven finally said and watched as her friends' shoulders slumped over.

"And I have made your tea for you!" Starfire said as she handed a cup of steaming liquid to the grey-skinned girl.

"Uh thanks?" Raven looked down at the cup. The liquid was the same color as her herbal tea but with Starfire you never now. She took a chance and sipped some of the liquid from the cup.

"It is a special tea from Tamaran, tasty is it not?"

Raven's face turned green for a second and she resisted the urge to spit back up the liquid which she had just consumed. It tasted awful! She was convinced Starfire was trying to kill her with alien tea! "Very…tasty."

"Hey where's Robin?" Cyborg said out of the blue causing the rest of the team to look around and indeed they saw no signs of their leader.

"Robin?" Starfire started to float around and lift up random furniture. Maybe Robin was under one of them hiding?

"He's probably in that stuffy room of his monitoring the city." Beast Boy said. "I mean what villain attacks the city at eight in the morning?"

"Cinderblock does."

The Titans turned to see their fearless comrade standing in the doorway.

* * *

Cinderblock raised his two concrete fists and smashed them into a nearby car before picking up the ruin vehicle and sending it flying at a crowd of screaming people. The people scattered but one little girl tripped and fell only to look up and see the car coming towards her. She screamed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The car was incased in a black and white energy and hurled back at Cinderblock who just smacked it aside with his fist.

"When will you ever learn, Cinderblock?"

The all brawn and no brain villain growled as he saw the five teenagers in front of him. Robin and Cyborg were smirking, Beast Boy…looked normal, Starfire looked slightly angry and Raven…Raven was just emotionless.

The Titans didn't even have time to react as Cinderblock wasted no time in attacking them. First he threw a large truck at the team causing the team to split and go in different directions.

"Alright big man you want to play? Let's play!" Cyborg said as his hand transformed into his sonic cannon and he fired it. He hit Cinderblock head on and a sheet of dust soon covered the area form the impact.

"Booya!"

Cyborg's victory was soon halted as a large body rushed out of the dust and slammed into him. He went sailing through the air and crashed through the glass window of a building a few meters away.

"Dude, that was so not cool" Beast Boy said before turning into a large elephant and charging at Cinderblock. Cinderblock grabbed him by his trunk and slammed him into a nearby wall. "That really hurt" Beast Boy said as his transformation ended and he rubbed his nose.

Robin frowned. "We have to attack him as a team." He said to Raven and Starfire. The two girls nodded.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Starfire flew at Cinderblock and knocked him back with a barrage of powerful punches. Robin then leapt into the air and threw three small bombs at the villain which exploded on impact. Raven ended the attack by using her power to levitate four cars which she hurled at him. The cars exploded as soon as they hit Cinderblock and the area was soon covered in smoke.

Starfire floated up in the air to get a better look at the area.

Robin gasped as the smoke began to clear. "Starfire look out!"

The alien girl gasped as the wreckage of one of the cars flew towards her. She could not avoid it in time and the mere force of the blow sent her flying through the wall of a restaurant.

"Star!" Robin ran towards the where the girl had landed leaving Raven alone to face Cinderblock.

Raven stared after Robin then turned back to where Cinderblock was standing. He was nowhere in sight. "Just where are you…" she said to herself then gasped when a strong hand lifted her up by her throat._ 'How the did he move so fast?'_

Cinderblock smirked.

Raven gasped for air. She could use this to her advantage. "Azara-" she began to wheeze out but did not get to finish her sentence as a strong fist came smashing into her face. Then all she saw was darkness and she succumbed to it…

* * *

**Well the first chapter is out. I'll accept any suggestions that I can use to improve my writing or the plot of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:_ I've been thinking about couples and most definitely it'll be Starfire/Robin so we're left with Cyborg, Raven, Slade and Beast Boy. Cyborg is more brotherly. So what if it's a Slade/Raven/Beast Boy triangle? Better yet throw in Terra for some fun. Instead of a triangle we now have a square. I can find a way to throw Terra into the mix. So what do you think?_**

Chapter 3

"It's my fault."

"Dude, you can't blame yourself." Beast Boy said.

"Well Robin was the one who left her alone block…" Cyborg said. He was angry that Robin had ran off and left Raven to fight Cinderblock.

The Titans had just returned to the tower after searching the entire city for their lost comrade. The search was a total failure so they had decided to return home to recuperate and think of a plan.

Cyborg frowned. "You always told us to never let our emotions cloud or choices in battle, but guess what Robin you allowed your emotions to cloud your choices and because of that Rae's gone!"

"Please we must not blame each other for the losing of Raven." Starfire said, she hated to see her friends bickering amongst each other and she herself felt that she was partly to blame after all it was she who Robin deserted Raven for.

"No he's right Starfire, if I hadn't left her to fight him alone she'll still be here" Robin said. He felt so guilty, instead of sticking by Raven's side in the heat of battle he had ran of to see if Starfire was okay. He deserted Raven and now she was gone.

"I know Raven could have taken him out with ease, but he seemed stronger...much stronger." Cyborg changed the subject and averted his gaze from Robin. "He actually did some serious damage." He flexed his arm which had been damaged in the fight but had been properly repaired by him.

"Yeah" Beast Boy said as he rubbed his aching nose.

Robin frowned. "So how did he get stronger? And if he took Raven, what does he want with her?"

"Yes, what does he want of our friend?" Starfire said.

"I'm sure he didn't take Raven for himself, Cinderblock isn't exactly a mastermind at making plans, especially kidnapping."

"Cyborg's right, Cinderblock is a real blockhead." Beast Boy snickered.

Robin nodded. "That means he's working for somebody," his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Raven groggily opened her lavender eyes and tried to bring a hand up to her throbbing head but found that she could not her hands were chained to a wall.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake." A shadowy figure stood a few meters in front of her.

Raven's eyes widened in surprise but her surprise soon turned to anger. "Slade!" she spat as the figure stepped into the dim light of the room.

He smirked. "It's good to see you too, Raven."

Raven's eyes narrowed she had to get out of here. "Azarath Metr-" her words were cut off by her own screaming as what felt like an electrical pulse flowed through her body. When it finally stopped she was gasping for breath and her eyes were almost closed.

"A little precaution" Slade said as he used one finger to tap his head.

Raven couldn't see it but she knew from his gesture that there was something on her head. Something that wasn't there before and that something had hurt her.

"Can't have you escaping, now can I?" Slade said as he gazed at her.

"My friends will come for me."

"The Titans? I'm hoping that they do." Slade chuckled. "But they won't be your friends anymore" he added as he walked to a table a picked up a syringe filled with an odd colored liquid. "I'll be your only friend Raven." Slade murmured as he walked towards her with the syringe in his hand.

* * *

"Two days and still no sign of her" Robin said as he paced up and down the room.

"I am sure Raven is unharmed." Starfire said as she floated near him.

Robin frowned. "I hope you're right Star."

"I miss her, although she never laughed at my" Beast Boy said. And his gaze lowered to the ground.

Robin nodded. "We all do, how's the tracking device coming along Cyborg?" He and Cyborg still hadn't forgiven him but they had to work as a team if they wanted to find their friend.

"Well by using one of our communicators and the same signal we use to contact each other I should be able to find the exact location of our girl, of course it'll only work if she still has her communicator."

"Let's hope she does," Robin said. This was there only chance of finding Raven and he hoped it worked.

Cyborg closed the back of the communicator in his hand. "Here goes." He pressed the small button and waited. They all held their breath until they heard a faint beeping noise.

"Alright it worked!" Cyborg said.

"Cool let's go save Raven!"

"Yes, let us save our friend!"

Robin remained silent.

Beast Boy looked at him. "Dude are you okay?"

"We still aren't sure if Raven actually _has _her communicator."

Starfire looked at their pessimistic leader. "Do not worry Robin we will save Raven."

"We better." Cyborg said as he had a stare down with Robin.

* * *

It didn't take the Titans long to arrive where the signal was coming from. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy climbed out of the T-Car while Robin climbed off his motorcycle.

"You sure this is the place Cyborg?" Robin asked as he took of his helmet.

"Yes I'm sure" Cyborg said as he looked at the communicator then at the warehouse in front of them. "The signal is coming from inside."

"Alright team, be careful, we don't know who or what's in there." Robin said going into leader mode. "Let's go save Raven." He grinned then ran towards the warehouse with his teammates not to far behind him. "Beast Boy, the door."

"Right" Beast Boy said as he ran in front of his friends then changed into an ox and slammed through the steel like door with immense force. He skidded to a stop inside and changed back into his normal form.

"Raven's communicator is definitely in here." Cyborg said as he and the others walked in behind Beast Boy. His communicator was beeping rapidly and the noise was getting louder.

"What is this place anyways? Some type of lab?" Beast Boy said as he looked around at the tables filled with strange chemicals and devices.

"My lab to be exact."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Slade" he sneered as the villain's came into view.

"Robin" Slade smirked. He found it amusing how obsessed Robin had become with defeating him.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg yelled as he aimed his sonic cannon at the man.

Slade said nothing.

Suddenly a shadow hovered over Cyborg and he barely avoided the concrete fist that came slamming down on where he once stood.

Robin eyed Cinderblock who had just appeared in the room yet never took his eyes off Slade. "You guys can handle him, Slade's mine." Robin said as he took out his staff and it extended to its full length in his hand. He wasted no time and leapt into action attacking with precise blows which would have seriously damaged Slade if he hadn't been blocking each one. Robin paused in his attack when he heard a scream.

Cinderblock had grabbed Starfire by the throat and was now constantly smashing her into the ground causing the floor to break-up.

"Star!"

"Amazing isn't he? One simple device quadrupled his power." Slade said coolly.

Robin watched as Cyborg knocked Cinderblock off of Starfire then turned his attention back to Slade. "Just what are you up to?" he asked. "And where's Raven?"

"Raven, is she what you came for?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Where is she?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"You'll see soon enough."

Robin's eyes flashed angrily as he jumped into the air and brought down his staff. Slade avoided the blow easily and kicked the teenager in the stomach. Robin used his momentum and his hand to flip into the air and land on his feet.

"Temper, temper."

Robin said nothing and charged at Slade again this time with a different plan in mind. Instead of attacking head one Robin used his staff as a vaulting pole and vaulted over Slade's head. This surprised the man so he had no time to move out of the way as Robin slammed the staff into his back sending him to his knees.

"I'm impressed" Slade breathed out.

"Where is she?" Robin walked in front of Slade and shoved his staff under his neck.

"Raven " the named rolled off of Slade's tongue easily.

Robin slowly removed his weapon from Slade's neck as a swirling vortex appeared in the floor behind the villain. "Raven?" he asked as he saw a slim figure wrapped in the usual blue cape rise from within the vortex.

Raven raised her head to reveal an evil grin on her once emotionless face and red glowing eyes.

Robin gasped. He had never seen Raven like this.

"Oh Robin, have you met my apprentice?" Slade laughed.

* * *

**Here's the deal, I won't be wasting my time updating if I don't get some type of a reaction from the readers, so –shrugs-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: _Too clear up something before you read. The Titans do not know Terra in anyway. Terra has had no sort of contact with the villain Slade….yet.._**

**heavens pillar- _Thanks for the reviews it helps boost my morale. Just seeing people whose stories really don't make sense getting tons of reviews saying 'Oh it's great please continue!' and I get about 5 or so is a real blow to my ego. Hmm maybe I should change my style of writing.. I'll continue writing but this will probably be my first and last story in this section. Enough of my ranting. I have to bring Terra into the story she's there for a very very important reason. Btw AIM AOL Instant Messenger )_**

**Shadow290 –_ Thanks for the review._**

**d- _Thanks_**

Chapter Four

"Raven?" Robin said with uncertainty in his voice. The other Titans had finally put Cinderblock down for the count and rushed to stand next to their leader.

Slade climbed to his feet. "The new and improve Raven."

"What did you do to her!" Beast Boy asked.

"I did nothing, she came to me willingly"

Cyborg glared at Slade. "Rae would never betray us."

"On the contrary she _did _betray you, for _me_." Slade said.

Robin couldn't believe what was happening. It was all his fault that Raven had been captured, it was all his fault that she had been manipulated by Slade. His fault…

"You are lying!" Starfire said as her eyes became green and energy began to gather in her fists. "And I do not like liars." She angrily fired a starbolt and Slade and gasped when a black and white energy shield appeared in front of him protecting him from the blast. Another set of black energy encased itself around the can next to Starfire and sent it flying at the girl. Starfire gasped and quickly fired another starbolt this time destroying the can.

All of the Titans' eyes turned to Raven as the shield in front of Slade disappeared. She had protected Slade, their sworn enemy and even attacked another Titan. She

really was working for Slade. Raven had betrayed them. The whole team could see Slade gloating in triumph.

"Now Raven, destroy the Titans…" Slade ordered as he backed away from the angry teens slowly.

Raven did not reply to this order she merely held up both of her hands each glowing with dark energy.

"Raven, stop we're your friends!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven did not stop, in fact she clenched her teeth and concentrated on the support beams in the roof. "I _don't_ have any friends." Raven's voice seemed colder than usual.

"Look out!" Robin exclaimed as Raven's power ripped away the last support beam and the roof began to crumble and break apart. He barely had time to see Raven and Slade disappear into darkness.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

"I can't believe Raven attacked us." Beast Boy said as he wrapped a bandage around his arm. "I knew she was creepy but evil too.."

The Titans had survived the roof cave in thanks to Starfire and Beast Boy who had held up the debris, the latter had transformed into a gigantic gorilla.

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, "Raven's not evil."

"So why did she attack us?" Starfire said. "Did we do something wrong to her?" She just couldn't understand why her dear friend, Raven had attacked her and the rest of the team.

"No we didn't do anything wrong, Raven's the one who did something wrong" Robin frowned. "She's the one working for Slade."

"So what are you saying? Raven's the bad guy now?"

"Cyborg, I'm just saying that she's working for Slade."

"Please!" Starfire said. "We must not fight amongst ourselves, we should be finding a way to get Raven back."

Cyborg looked at Robin. "She's right, I'm sorry man."

Robin forced a small grin. "It's okay Cyborg, now let's get back to the matter at hand, why is Raven working for Slade?"

"Maybe she's being brainwashed?" Beat Boy offered his opinion.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Raven's mind is too strong to get brainwashed, she meditates everyday."

Beast Boy pouted at his idea behind shot down by Cyborg.

Robin thought for a moment. "Beast Boy could be right, Slade has his ways of manipulating even those with the strongest of minds and I think I saw something strange on Raven's head, maybe that's what's brainwashing her" He said. He had his countless encounters with the villain called Slade so he knew just what he was capable off.

"We shall unbrainwash her then." Starfire's eyes held determination.

"We have to find her first."

Cyborg nodded. "BB's right, she probably dumped the communicator by now so we can't track her by using that anymore."

"Slade's up to something so I'm sure he and Raven will show up soon enough."

"Right, and when they do we're going to get our girl back."

* * *

"Good work Raven." Slade praised his new apprentice. In his hand he held a small communicator with a 'T' imprinted on the front. He knew this was how the Titans had found them and the confrontation went just perfect so he had no need for them to discover them again…yet. He would destroy the device later.

Raven's eyes lowered to the ground. "Thank you." She felt so strange accepting praise from this man. And just who were those people? Slade had called them the Teen Titans, she didn't know them so why did they call her their friend?

Slade's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Raven. "You seem distracted apprentice."

"I was just wondering about those people, the Titans….they seem to know me but I don't remember them."

Slade frowned. He couldn't lose her, not yet. "It was all a trick, to distract you, they fear your powers Raven." He told her as he moved towards a table covered with bottle and several tools. "They fear _you_." One of his armored hands touched a syringe.

Raven stared at Slade. Was that what she really wanted? For people to fear her?

* * *

"Robin?"

Robin did not have to turn around to know who the voice belonged too. "Yeah Starfire?" he answered as he looked at the starry night sky. The roof always gave a beautiful view.

Starfire floated next to him and looked up at the stars. "I did not get chance to thank you for aiding me in the battle against Cinderblock."

"It was nothing," said Robin as he turned and walked away.

"It was something, to me" Starfire whispered to herself as she watched Robin walked away.

* * *

"Today Raven we will work on your hand-to-hand combat." Slade's hands were behind his back as he led the girl into a small room which held nothing but an array of weapons.

"Aren't my powers strong enough?" Raven asked.

"Your powers are strong dear Raven but what if you're forced into a hand-to-hand battle? Then what?"

Raven shivered. She would never get used to his cold voice.

"We will start with the basics, attack me."

"What?" She said not sure that she had heard him right.

"I said attack me without using your powers."

Raven nodded and crouched into a fighting stance while Slade just stood there with a mocking smirk on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Strike!"

Raven's cape swayed with her movements as she gritted her teeth and swung her tiny fist at Slade , she, however was shocked when the man grabbed her fist and easily twisted her hand behind her back so that he was now standing behind her.

"You're moving far too slow. Do you really expect to defeat the Titans with such pitiful attacks?" the man whispered coldly into her ear.

She was breathing hard now and cringed as the heat from his breath tickled her ear. "The Titans are gone, I defeated them last night."

"Humph, on the contrary the Titans are alive and well, you merely bruised there egos." Slade released his hold on her then pushed her away from him. He watched as she stumbled forward and fell to the ground. "Now get up and fight."

* * *

"Give it up Dr. Light!"

Dr. Light grinned. "Or what!" He released a wave of pure light energy from his suit causing the four Teen Titans to scatter.

"This would be so much easier if Raven was here." Beast Boy whined. Three days had passed and they hadn't seen Raven since there last confrontation with her.

"Well she's not." Robin took out his staff and spun it in his hands. "Titans Go!"

_I wish she was. _Beast Boy thought before he transformed into a cheetah and ran towards Dr. Light using his speed in this form to avoid any blasts. He then jumped into the air and while over the villains head he used his powers to transform into a hippopotamus.

Dr. Light's eyes widened and he quickly scurried out of the way as the hippopotamus landed in the street. He then fired a beam of light at the animal causing it to slide about 50 meters down the street.

"Ow" Beast Boy said as he returned to normal and rubbed his sore butt he looked back towards Dr. Light to see the villain cleverly avoiding Starfire's starbolts then retaliating with an attack of his own which stunned the red-haired alien and caused her to drop to the ground.

Dr. Light walked towards the fallen Tamaran as she struggled to get up. "Now you shall all see the true power of Dr. Light!" he shouted as his hands began to gather the pure energy. However, before he even got chance to release his blast the ground beneath him started to shake and crack until he was lifted off of the ground on a piece of the street. The villain's eyes widened in shock and he allowed the energy in his hands to disappear. "What type of trickery is this?" he spat.

"My type!"

Dr. Light spun around when he heard the voice behind him only to be hit in the face by a piece of the street. He slumped down unconscious.

"Woah.." Cyborg said.

The Titans turned and looked up the street to see where the voice had originated from and gasped. Standing not to far from them was a girl who looked to be around their ages. She had long dark blonde hair and had blue eyes. She wore short blue jeans, a long sleeved light grey shirt which reached her elbows and over that she wore a black and dark grey shirt. On her hands she wore brown gloves which seemed to be much to big for her.

The girl grinned. "Hi!"

* * *

**_Next chapter will deal with a little Terra-Teen Titan bonding and Raven and Slade's odd relationship it will sort of reveal how he's keeping her under his thumb. Oh and their relationship won't be 'love' it'll be more of an infatuation._**


	5. Chapter 5

"So your name's Terra?" Robin asked.

"Yeap" the girl gave a big smile.

"That was so cool! The way you smacked him in the face…dude." Beast Boy said as he praised the girl.

Terra laughed. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself."

Beast Boy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"You were watching us fight?" Cyborg looked the girl over.

"Yeah, I kinda didn't want to butt in or anything but light boy was about to fry her." Terra said nodding at Starfire. "So you know…I thought you guys needed help."

Robin nodded "Thanks for your help."

"Yes, much thanks for saving me" Starfire smiled.

"No problem."

"So how exactly do you have powers?"

Terra rolled her eyes at the question. "Well duh I was born with them, I'm a super hero, like you guys." She smirked.

Starfire's eyes sparkled. "Wonderful! Do you have a team? Where do you live? Can we be friends?

"No…, I'm a wanderer and um sure?" Terra was surprised that Starfire wanted to be her friend even though they had just met.

"Hello new friend!" Starfire said as she grasped Terra in a bear hug.

"You don't have a home?" Robin asked.

"Don't need one, I live to meet people and to explore new places." Terra answered as she wriggled out of Starfire's strong grasp.

Starfire gasped. "Then you must come with us to our home."

"Well-"

"We have plenty of room!" Beast Boy said liking the idea of the girl staying with them. "Right Robin?" he gazed at their leader with big pleading eyes.

"Sure, we've got plenty of room."

"I was going to leave Jump City tonight and head to another city." Terra informed them. She then looked at Beast Boy and saw that his shoulders had slumped. She smiled, "But I can stay for a night or two"

"Glorious!"

Starfire and Beast Boy grabbed Terra by her hands and started to drag the poor girl towards the Titan Tower with Cyborg and Robin following behind.

* * *

Raven's hand glided across the wall as she walked along the dark corridor. Slade was somewhere in the building and she hadn't seen him since this morning when he had arrived in her room to tell her that the training session scheduled for today was cancelled. Hearing this she had instantly decided to explore the building which she called home.

"They're the H.I.V.E's top students."

Raven paused as she came to a room with the door ajar. She peered in to see who had spoken. She knew the voice wasn't Slade it was more feminine and as far as she knew only Slade and her lived in the building.

Inside the room Slade stood with his arms behind his back, a pose Raven had gotten used to seeing. Raven looked to the left and saw a woman with grey hair wearing a black suit with a strange golden hexagonal symbol on one sleeve standing not to far from Slade. Raven frowned. _Who was this woman?_

Slade turned his back to the woman. "The H.I.V.E Academy trains its students to fight against robots, I assure the Titans are not robots."

"Mr. Slade my students are the best, the Teen Titans won't stand a chance against Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth" The woman said as she stepped aside.

Raven's eyes widened as three teenagers came into view. One happens to be very short boy dressed in a green jumpsuit with a pair of goggles resting on his bald head. On his chest is a square pad filled with buttons. Next to him stands a pale skinned girl with lavender hair wearing a black dress. On her feet she wears black and purple striped stocking along with her boots. She reminded Raven of herself. The most intimidating one stood at the back. He was huge and had shaggy brown hair and beard, he was obviously the oldest of the bunch.

"We shall see Headmistress" Slade says as he gazed at the three. "We shall see" he turns his head towards the door. "Come apprentice and meet your new teammates."

Raven is surprised that Slade knows that she is there but only pauses a moment before pushing the door fully open and walking into the room only stopping when she was next to Slade.

The Headmistress gasped eyes wide when she saw the girl whom Slade called his apprentice. "How..?" she choked out.

Raven eyed the woman. Just what was her problem?

Slade glared at the woman icily and she immediately stopped staring at Raven. "They will be joining you on your missions." He gestured to the three teenagers who were staring at her through ice cold eyes. He then turned back to the Headmistress. "You are not needed here anymore."

The woman nodded numbly and stiffly walked into the darkness of the room. There was a loud squeak then a click. There was obviously another entrance to the room.

"I will leave you all to _bond_." Slade said then walked out of the room.

Raven stared at the group of teenagers and they stared back. It was an uneasy silence.

Gizmo leaned closer to his two partners. "Isn't she a Titan?" he whispered.

Raven frowned as she saw Gizmo whispering to his friends.

Jinx noticed this and glared at Gizmo before walking closer to Raven. "I'm Jinx" she grinned at Raven. "That's Gizmo…" she continued as she nodded at the short teenager. "And he's Mammoth." The largest of the group nodded.

"Raven."

_Maybe she's undercover or something_ Jinx thought. "So exactly how did you become Slade's apprentice?"

Raven looked off to the side. "Slade found me when I was very sick and well he's been taking care of me ever since. He's the only one with the medicine to help me." She said recalling the story that Slade had told her when she had awoken in his care.

Gizmo snickered.

Jinx shot a glance at him and Mammoth hit the tiny villain on the head. It was all clear to them now. They all eyed the golden circular device around the girls head.

Slade had probably captured Raven, erased her memories and filled her head with lies and even now he was still drugging her.

"Where's all the food?" Mammoth asked changing the subject.

"Uh...follow me." Raven murmured as she turned and began to walk away.

The H.I.V.E members looked at each other and grinned before following her. This was most interesting a Teen Titan working for Slade.

* * *

"Cool place." Terra's eyes lit up as Beast Boy and Starfire led her into the Tower's Rec Room.

"Not as cool as you," Beast Boy said with a smile.

Terra smiled back.

"This is where we do much of the couch potato-ing"

"It's also where I beat Cyborg at every Game Station game ever invented." Beast Boy puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yeah, it's also where you cheat to win every Game Station game ever invented." Cyborg teased him as he and Robin walked into the room.

Beast Boy's chest deflated. "I do not cheat!"

"Uh-huh." Cyborg laughed. He hadn't laughed like that since Raven disappeared, it felt nice.

Terra tried to hide to muffle her laughter with her hand.

"And this is where we keep all of our green food, it does not taste very nice and the hair tickles you tongue…"

"I so do not cheat! I can beat you any day, anywhere, anytime!"

"Is that a challenge?"

Robin smiled at how his team was behaving. It was good to see all of them happy again, to think it was all because of this girl, Terra. He looked at her, maybe they should keep her around, and they were missing a member. His thoughts drifted to Raven as he continued to look at Terra.

* * *

"So how do you like your new teammates?" Slade asked coolly as he walked into the small room where Raven sat floating a few inches above a bed, meditating. She hadn't remembered much about her life but he had told her whenever she felt a sudden wave of emotion coming over her she should meditate to calm her nerves. He couldn't have her losing control.

Raven opened her eyes and descending unto the bed. "They're fine." She still felt funny about the way the Headmistress was staring at her.

"I brought you a little present." Slade dumped a box next to her.

Raven looked at it curiously before her hands lifted the cover. Inside the box was a black garment and several other items.

"A new suit, put it on." Slade ordered.

Raven took the garment out of the box and held it in her hand ready to put it on. However, she noticed that Slade made no movements to leave the room and blushed ever so lightly.

Slade noticed her discomfort and turned around. He could hear the rustling of clothes as she removed her old outfit and replaced it with the new one. When the rustling noise stopped he turned back to face her. "Perfect." He smirked admiring how the outfit enhanced the curves of her hips and breast.

Raven caught Slade staring at her cheeks got red and she looked down at herself. It was a simple outfit consisting of a black top which ended just below her breast and black pants which looked more like the bottom of a leotard. The only things remaining from her old outfit were the blue cuffs with the red orbs which she wore on her wrists, the red orbs which were connected together and used as a belt which circled around her tiny waist and her boots._ Too much skin…I look like Starfire…_Her eyes widened a bit. Why the hell had she just mentioned that girl's name? She was the enemy!

"Training starts in an hour." Slade cold voice cut through her thoughts and she looked at him hesitantly the pale color returning to her cheeks.

"Of course" It amazed her how Slade could go from staring at her _that_ way to the cold villain routine in mere seconds.

He paused briefly, narrowing his eye as he looked at her through his mask. Then without another word he walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him leaving Raven alone.

She breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't know why but her _teacher _made her feel uncomfortable in many ways. The way his voice sounded and the way he looked at her from behind that mask gave her the shivers.

Raven got up and walked to the only mirror in the room to assess herself some more. Upon seeing her reflection she quickly decided to keep her hooded cape, it made her feel less naked.

Her mind drifted to her thoughts early about Starfire as she clipped on her cape using the red orb. Just why had she thought about the girl? It seemed so random. She was getting a headache just thinking about it! Vaguely she rubbed her temple and her hand touched a metal ring around her head. Her lips pursed together, Slade had said that this thing would help her control her powers better but it still felt so strange up there.

Raven sighed, she only had a few more minutes before training started and she wouldn't waste precious meditation time pondering over the enemy. She sat in the center of the bed with her legs folded and closed her eyes clearing her mind of all thoughts about Slade, the new acquirements to the team and the Teen Titans.

* * *

Slade's growled in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him? Every time he got near to the girl his body ached emotionally and emotions were something he didn't like. He held up his head and started at his reflection in the mirror.

It showed a man who looked to be about in his twenties with short silvery locks falling into his face. What was even more intriguing about the villain was the scarred pink flesh which covered his eye and reached down his cheek on one side of his face.

"Damn!" he cursed and smashed his fist into the mirror causing it to shatter. Slade took deep breaths before he grabbed the mask which rested in front of him on the sink. He regained his stoic composure as the mask slipped back on his face easily. He would not let his emotions cloud his judgment. Raven was a mere child, a child he would use to gain the power that he wanted. Slade smirked evilly.

_**This story will be put on hold until further notice. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. and read it.**_


End file.
